<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Times by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090770">First Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimivain Anniversary Weekend [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain wants his first kiss with Dimitri to be special. </p><p>For Dimivain Anniversary Weekend! Prompt - Firsts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimivain Anniversary Weekend [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain has thought about kissing Dimitri for a long time. They've been dating for months. He's been thinking of it every day since. Even longer.  That nice though somewhat dorky cut blonde head of hair. The face that he makes when he breaks something and it's sad but his pout is cute too. </p><p>Sylvain has kissed a lot of people. He isn't chickening out because of course, he isn't. He's just waiting for a good time. One more romantic. Tests, drills, and bandit fighting are not romantic. </p><p>Dimitri doesn't deserve some poorly thought out kiss. As much as Sylvain wants to just kiss Dimitri everywhere. Literally and figuratively, he knows he should wait. </p><p>They get out of class after a long lecture on spear practice and an even longer set of lance drills.  Which Sylvain can't even make any jokes about wanting to drill anyone because the only person he wants to screw metaphorically is Dimitri.</p><p>Dimitri, who is smiling at him and walking over. Sylvain smiles back. He can manage that. Dimitri brushes his shoulder with his hand.  " Sylvain, could you come with me for a moment?"</p><p>" I could come with you for all the moments," Sylvain replies.</p><p>Dimitri smiles, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly disapprovingly. <br/>He takes Sylvain's hand and drags him behind the bushes.</p><p>Sylvain's heart races like they've both been running a marathon.</p><p>But it doesn't stop there. Dimitri grabs both of his hands and smiles. Sylvain smiles back.</p><p>" Sylvain… excuse me if this is too forward but….May I kiss you?"</p><p>" What, yes," Sylvain blurts out. " But I… I wanted to kiss you."</p><p>Dimitri looks like he's really thinking about this. Serious and caring before he starts to smile again. " We can kiss each other."</p><p>" Yeah," Sylvain agrees immediately. No long story about how he was waiting for the right time. If Dimitri wants to kiss then that's what's going to happen. </p><p>" Good," Dimitri nods. He releases Sylvain's hands. " I thought that well… we're courting and all but I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable." He inches closer, one hand on Sylvain's waist and the other on his shoulder.</p><p>" Definitely not uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>" I've only read about it in books so I- You might need to help me."</p><p>" Yeah," Sylvain mutters. Breathing in Dimitri's air.<br/>Dimitri stares at him, his eyes have gone kind of soft but he hasn't closed them. Instead, he leans forward, pulls Sylvain down by his shoulder. </p><p>It's a simple kiss, chaste but firm. So very much like Dimitri. <br/>He hums, his eyes finally shut. They pull apart slightly.</p><p>" That's good, Dima." Sylvain's voice is low and rough. " Do you want to do it again?"</p><p>" Yes."</p><p>" You can be rougher." Dimitri's holding him and Sylvain holds him back. Dimitri's hand is gentle. Warm and kind. </p><p>" I love this," Dimitri says instead. Low and gentle. " I love you, Sylvain. "</p><p>Dimitri is going to ruin him and Sylvain doesn't even care. " I love you too, Dimitri." Sylvain manages to reply.<br/>Before Dimitri pulls him in for another dizzying kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Dimivain Anniversary Weekend! Thanks for reading! I am a sucker for Sylvain being flustered. </p><p>@Tavitay on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>